phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Coolest Coaster Ever
The Coolest Coaster Ever is the name gave to their roller coaster in the first episode, titled "Rollercoaster". Like the name suggests, it is a huge roller coaster that goes around the whole city. After Agent P lifts the coaster in the air with a helicopter as part of trying to complete his mission, the coaster goes off course and to places like Mount Rushmore, Paris, a Mr. Slushy Burger and outer space, by a satellite. The coaster is rode on by the neighborhood kids, and at the end, it crashes into the tree in the backyard, setting it on fire. Inspiration In trying to decide what to do and realizing that he won't put up with boredom, Phineas tells Ferb that they need to be ready to tell what they did during their summer vacation when school starts up again. He reasons, "I mean, no school for three months. Our lives should be a rollercoaster. And I mean a good one, not like the one we rode at the State Fair." That coaster was lame, and Phineas begins thinking out loud that if he built a rollercoaster, it would be better and that gives him an inspiration. Thus the Coolest Coaster Ever is born. File:Our lives should be a rollercoaster!.jpg|"Our lives should be a rollercoaster!" File:State Fair coaster.jpg|The lame coaster at the State Fair. Design and construction When questioned by Candace why they have drafting tables set up, Phineas replies that it is their "homework". She doesn't see the point of doing this during the summer and heads back in the house. Almost immediately, the boys are ready to begin and haul various construction materials into the back yard, including lumber, steel I-beams, a jackhammer, plumbing supplies, a plastic flamingo and a lion in a cage. (The placement of the lion and its role in the coaster's construction has not been revealed.) Though Candace disapproves of the idea, Phineas and Ferb continue their work. Phineas decides they need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter. A query by Isabella as whether building the coaster would be impossible doesn't phase them, and Phineas passes up an opportunity to go swimming so that the coaster can be completed. During construction, they boys pause to discuss the features of the coaster. Solid fuel rockets will ignite at the grocery store parking lot and snakes will be released during the corkscrew around the Interstate highway. Shortly thereafter, as the coaster construction passes through a car factory, Phineas gets permission to use one of the assembly robots, and it is quickly adapted as an automatic track layer. The track passes in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, and would later make several loops around it. File:The first Big Idea.jpg|Phineas and Ferb begin their "homework". File:Lion's roar.jpg|A lion will be part of the coaster. File:Initial coaster construction.jpg|Initial coaster construction. File:blowtorch and peanut butter.jpg|"We're going to need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter." File:Firing rivets.jpg|Ferb switches to a rivet gun after trying a sledge hammer. File:Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. File:Track layer.jpg|Automatic track-laying. Advertising and unveiling The use of the automatic track layer speeds up construction. Ferb then proceeds to put up fliers, one of which was at the grocery store discussed previously by Phineas. Three kids take the flier to ensure they would get a discount on the admission fee. Phineas and Ferb put up a huge circus tent in their back yard in which to unveil the coaster. After letting the kids in, they begin their presentation. As it comes to a close, Ferb pulls a rope, revealing the coaster. Everyone is awestruck and wants to ride it. File:They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Putting up fliers. File:Flier.jpg|Close-up of the flier. File:Coaster sign in Isabella's yard.jpg|Sign in Isabella's front yard, guiding the kids to the coaster. File:The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. File:Boys and girls of all ages.jpg|"A spectacle most of the morning in the making." File:Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Ferb provides the light show. File:Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever is unveiled. File:So, who wants to go first.jpg|"So, who wants to go first?" Riding the coaster During the ascent of the first lift hill, Phineas provides a demonstration of how to operate the seatbelts, but drops the demonstration unit. At the top of the lift hill, he double-checks to make sure everyone signed the liability waivers. From there, the coaster begins it's wild ride through Danville. The riders experience loops and sharp turns, rubber snakes being dropped on them, being immersed in mud, getting squeaky clean after a trip through the car wash, and the "Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah" section. File:Safety briefing.jpg|When demonstrating fastening seat belts, don't drop it. File:View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the coaster. File:Breakneck speed.jpg|Screaming down the first lift hill at breakneck speed. File:Coaster section 1.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. File:Corkscrew around Interstate.jpg|Corkscrews around the Interstate. File:Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." File:Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. File:Squeaky clean.jpg|Squeaky clean. File:More corkscrews.jpg|More corkscrews. File:Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" File:DEI loops.jpg|Loops around Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Going off course x File:Roosevelt's glasses.jpg|A detour to Mount Rushmore. After the ride x Information on what became of the coaster is not known at this time. File:placeholder.jpg|placeholder. Background Information *The Coaster was first seen by Stacy. * The tree in the back yard that was damaged is artificial, and was repaired shortly afterwards. It is used as both as an entrance to Agent P's lair and an exit for his hoverjet. ("Ready for the Bettys", "The Fast and the Phineas") Appearances and References *Original Pitch (Non-canon) *Rollercoaster *Mom's Birthday (in a flashback) *Jerk De Soleil (mentioned in song) *Traffic Cam Caper (shown in screencap) *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted (mentioned) Category:Big Ideas